1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna module, and in particular relates to a Penta-band antenna module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, mobile devices require multi-mode and multi-band communication functions, and need to transmit wireless signals of frequency bands such as GSM850/900/1800/1900/UMTS (Penta-band), where GSM and UMTS are the abbreviations of Global System for Mobile Communications and the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System, respectively.
Conventionally, a dielectric antenna module is utilized to transmit wireless signals of frequency bands such as GSM850/900/1800/1900/UMTS (Penta-band). A conventional dielectric antenna module includes a Planar Inverted F Antenna (PIFA) radiator and a dielectric radiator. The PIFA radiator is utilized to transmit wireless signals of frequency bands such as GSM800/900, and the dielectric radiator is utilized to transmit wireless signals of frequency bands such as GSM1800/1900/2100. A conventional dielectric antenna module is expensive, causing the increased cost of a mobile device.